1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a lens cover.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a shape of a conventional camera of full cover type. FIG. 5 shows a state that the cover is closed fully, and FIG. 6 shows a state that the cover is opened fully.
A slide cover 51 moves linearly along the groove 53 provided on an upper face and a lower face of a camera body 52, that is, moves to the state of covering a lens 50 (fully closed state) and to the state of opening the lens 50 (fully opened state).
In the fully closed state of the slide cover 51 in FIG. 5, a step is produced between the slide cover 51 and a grip portion 52a of the camera body 52, so that the camera body 52 must be thinned correspondingly to the thickness of the slide cover 51. For this reason, the space in the camera is reduced, on the contrary, if the internal space of the grip portion 52a is kept, the thickness of the camera is increased. Thus, there is yet room for improvement in these points.